Of Jumpers and New Years' Kisses
by NerdyFangirlFeels
Summary: Where Jason is Percy's boyfriend and he goes over to Percy's house for Christmas and New Years'. OR Jason has an ugly jumper and Percy can't help but comment. Jercy. boyxboy. Jason/Percy Percy/Jason


**A/N**

 **Hi guys! I'm back after months of no inspiration I'm here with a Jercy fic and I hope you like it.**

 **For those who read** _ **Have a Goode Year**_ **sorry but I think I'm discontinuing it. I just don't have any inspiration and I just couldn't write it any more. I might re-write it one day but I have no idea. Sorry. But enjoy this short-ish Jercy fic.**

"Oh hi, Jason nice to see you again. Happy Christmas Eve! Would you like to come in, Percy's just in his room he'll be out in a minute." A soft feminine voice pulls Jason out of his thoughts. Jason looks up to see appreciative vivid blue eyes gazing at up at him. It was Percy's mum - Sally.

"Oh uh, hi Mrs Blofis, happy Christmas Eve and how are you?" Jason says smiling twisting the bag strap on his shoulder.

"I'm so busy with Christmas, and writing my book, but I'm feeling great actually, thanks for asking. Come in, I don't want to talk to you on the door step like this. How are things going for you at camp honey?" Sally asks warmly, leading Jason into the through the living room - which was awash with all sorts of Christmas decorations – and into the kitchen, where there was a scent of chocolate cookies ( _yes!)._

His gaze falls to a corner of the room and he frowns when he notices a realChristmas tree standing proudly, but barren of decoration.

"Camp is going well I guess, we've had very few quests for over a year and everyone is relaxed and happy. Oh and Chiron and Mr D are letting it snow at camp this Christmas so that'll make everyone happy." Jason answers following Sally through to the kitchen.

Sally gestures for him to take a seat at the dining table; he sits down, putting his rucksack on the floor near his feet.

"Awh, that's nice. The kids at camp are bound to have an exciting Christmas this year. Where is Percy? I'm sure he heard me answer the door-"

"Hey mum, hey Jase, did you get here okay?" Percy asks green eyes flashing with concern, walking into the kitchen walking over to Jason for a hug.

"Hey Perce, and yeah I got here alright," Jason says hugging Percy close, forgetting that Sally was mere metres away smiling at the pair.

"Happy Christmas Eve, superman," Percy whispers up into Jason ear – because of their minor height difference, which makes Jason smile.

"Happy Christmas Eve, babe," Jason whispers back into Percy's messy black hair, and Jason leans down to kiss Percy and- _crap_. They'd forgotten about Sally – even though she doesn't really mind. Jason starts pulling away from their embrace reluctantly, hands slowly sliding down Percy arms, eyes locked on Percy's face gazing at him softly, Percy gazing straight back.

"Sorry to break up your…hug or… erm, whatever this is boys, but could you move it to the living room; I need to start preparing food for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Percy, Paul's family form Wyoming are coming over tomorrow as well- sorry I forgot to tell you before," Sally says putting on her oven mitts, getting the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Don't worry about it mum, tomorrow will be interesting I guess. Jase and I will _try_ to be on our best behaviour, but I can't promise anything." Percy says smirking at his boyfriend.

Jason raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was grinning mischievously at him.

"Would you like any help with the cooking?" Jason asks, finally pulling away from Percy, to look at Sally- he had an odd habit of looking at who he was talking and or vice versa.

"No, no you boys you go and enjoy yourselves! Watch movies, whatever. I left the Christmas tree for you both to decorate if you want; the ornaments are in the box right next to it. Now shoo! See you two later." Sally says dismissing them, pushing plate of blue cookies at Percy's chest.

"Alright, alright we get it we're going." Percy says sending a grin to his mum, dragging Jason away by his coat.

-oOo-

"I love this part." Percy says contentedly, snuggling deeper into Jason's side, then cranes his neck to look at Jason to see his response, then against his will, Percy's gaze dropped down onto Jason jumper.

 _Ew_. What the hell Jason? Who the hell goes out looking or a nice, warm Christmas jumper, to come back with a _lumpy,_ badly knitted reindeer jumper with light blue stripes?

 _Why?_ And how hadn't Percy noticed until now?

"Why?" Jason asks, frowning down at his boyfriends' disgruntled face, movie now forgotten. "'Why', what? What do you mean?" It seemed Percy spoke aloud.

"Gods babe, your jumper is just- ugh I don't even know what to say." Percy says, trying to focusing on Jason's face and not his jumper.

"Oh right, my jumper. Well I didn't buy it that's for sure. Someone gave it to me a while back, I've forgotten who though. It's not that bad. And you can't talk because; your jumper is malting all over the sofa like a baby seal _._ " Jason smirks.

"I am _not_ malting." Percy retorts.

"You definitely are." Jason says, smirk widening.

"Am not!

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You so are." Jason says so quietly it's almost a whisper; and suddenly their faces are centimetres apart.

Percy pouts, his gaze falling back to the TV, watching Will Ferrell eat chocolate covered spaghetti, then huffs defeated, because okay, it was a _little bit_ true.

"Awh, babe. Don't be mad. You know you love it." Jason says smirking, giving Percy a nudge and a sideways glance.

"Whatever." Percy mutters pouting. Jason looks over to his sulking boyfriend and sighs, he grabs Percy's chin with his hand and kisses him deeply. Percy sighs, melting into the kiss and wraps his arms around Jason's neck, straddling Jason's lap.

Jason pulls away from the kiss leaning his forehead against Percy's, their breath coming out in little huffs. Electric blue eyes bore into sea green.

"Finally done being a drama queen?" Jason asks softly.

Percy draws away from Jason rolling his eyes, "way to ruin the moment superman. Let's watch the rest of the movie."

"Alright." Jason agrees, nuzzling his face into Percy's neck

-oOo-

"Jason, quick! We've to get to my secret-ish spot, or we won't be able to see the fireworks." Percy says dragging Jason by the hand through Central Park. It was only three minutes until the ball drops and the fireworks go off.

His breath comes out in big white puffs against the biting cold of New Year's Eve in New York. Percy decided on only wearing a coat, where Jason was decked out in his winter gear; beanie, gloves, scarf coat – the works.

"Um, Percy, I think you're forgetting something." Jason huffs.

Percy turns around to frown at the blonde boy.

"Huh? What do you mean? I've got the mini champagne in my backpack and the plastic cups and the small blanket- I don't think we needed anything else. But come on, we won't get to the place if you don't hurry up!" Jason rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his boyfriends' waist and lifts them both into the air-Percy lets out a squeal and a flustered "Jason!"- sorry, a _manly squeal_.

"Remember me? The son of Jupiter? Who can fly?" Jason says amused at the green-eyed boys' indignant cries of 'ohmygosh Jason, _put me down_!' 'What if your Zeus decides to shoot me out of the sky?!' and another 'ohmygosh _Jason!_ ' 

"Gods, calm down babe. You know I've got you. And you know my dad won't shoot you out of the sky when you're with me. Don't worry about it." Jason reassures his flailing boyfriend, turning Percy around to face him.

"I'm gonna fly us over to the top of that building over there."

"Well, I can't see where we're going, so do the honours superman." Percy smiles.

It turns out the building Jason was talking about was the central Park zoo information centre.

Jason sets them down on the roof, and they unpack Percy's rucksack and sit down on their blanket, snuggling together, looking at the sky that would soon be lit up with fireworks.

They hear the distant cries of the countdown "10, 9, 8," they crack open their little champagne bottle and pour a little into their cups.

"7,6,5,"

"I love you Jason." Percy whispers.

"I love you too Percy." Jason whispers back.

"4,3,2,1!"

"Happy New Year Jason." Their champagne glasses chink and they have a sip.

"Happy New Year Percy."

"Am I gonna get that New Years' kiss then?" Percy whispers.

Jason kisses him and there are fireworks.

(And champagne.)

-oOoOo-

 **I hope you guys liked it. Have a Happy New Year!**

 **-NerdyFangirlFeels**


End file.
